


Vurel Ner Cyar'ika

by DinsRose



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinsRose/pseuds/DinsRose
Summary: Just a little one shot I wrote about a scene I have wanted to bring to life. Din and reader getting a little cozy in the cockpit of the Razor Crest. It's a fluffy/smutty one shot about the first time Din and the reader express feelings for one another.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Vurel Ner Cyar'ika

Hyperspace is so beautiful. You have concluded that your favorite sight in the whole galaxy is the reflection of the stars on Mando’s helmet. You could watch it for hours and hours. The beautiful, twinkling streaks as they flash upon the shiny beskar armor. There have been many times you have fallen asleep to the sight of it. It is just so…calming. Hyperspace is also wonderful because of the peace and quiet it creates. You have never experienced anything else in your life creating this type of quiet. Everything around you seems to go still, and lull you to a peaceful, humming sensation.

You must be staring for too long this time. Suddenly, you hear, “What are you looking at?” in a deep, modulated voice.

_ Oh no, he caught me.  _ You think to yourself as you snap out of your trance. “I was just- “, you stutter. “I was- “, you go quiet as you hear a light chuckle come from under that damn mask. The most beautiful sound you have ever heard. You start to giggle back because of the pure ecstasy his laugh has created inside you.

“Gar cuyir copikala”. Mando says with a slight chuckle. He pushes a few buttons on the Crest dashboard and swivels his chair around to face you.

“You know I don’t understand you. What does that mean?”

“If I wanted you to know, I would tell you.”

“How do I know you aren’t cursing me out or something?”

“I would never, Cyar’ika” he says with sincerity in his voice.

You spend a few moments in silence just taking each other in. Well, you know  _ you _ are taking him in. Who knows what he is thinking under there. He is so unreadable sometimes. It makes it exceedingly difficult to read a person when you can never see their face. This does not stop you from being head over heels in love with him, though. There is just something about him that has always mesmerized you.

“How about I teach you?” he suddenly says.

“What? Teach me what?” you question.

“How to fly the Crest. You have wanted to for months now.” He says while placing his hands together in his lap. He starts to fidget with his hands, you’ve noticed in the months you have been with him that this is a nervous habit he holds.

“Yeah, I have, but now that you offer it, I’m a little scared.” You say as you look back at him. He stares back at you without saying anything. It starts to make you a little uneasy. Was that rude? “I mean…I just don’t want to crash your ship…Mando.” You say as you try to backpedal your last sentence.

He seems to consider it for a minute before finally settling on something to say. “I trust you.” He continues looking at you waiting for a response. He...trusts you? That small statement alone is enough to make you melt in your seat. 

“O-Okay…sure.” You say with hesitation. Mando stands up and swings his hands down pointing towards the pilot seat. You stand up hesitantly and take a few steps toward the seat. As you sit down in the seat, you can still feel the warmth of his body lingering there on the leather. You swivel the chair around facing the windshield and slowly put your hands up onto the steering bar. Suddenly a pair of leathered hands come down over yours. They push your hands back from the steering bar. You shudder at the contact.

“No, Y/N, that is not the first thing you do when taking off in a ship.” He says as his hands stay over yours. 

“If I am ever to learn to trust you with flying my ship, you need to know how to do it from start to finish.” he continues.

His whole body is right behind the seat…painstakingly close. He is big enough that his arms are coming around either side of you to hold your hands in place. It makes you nervous. Your breath hitches in your throat and you try to remember how to breathe.

“You first want to check all the systems. Make sure they are running.” He waits a moment before continuing…hands still on yours. “you would start by flipping these switches up in this order. This gets the engines going”. He slowly starts to raise your right hand with his. Is he trying to make you  _ hyperventilate _ ? He places your hand on the small switches just to the right of you. “Left engine. Right engine. Thrusters…”

His voice turns into a blur after that. All you can seem to focus on is the feeling of his warm, strong hands on yours. How badly you wish he did not have those leather gloves on. How  _ badly _ you want to feel his skin. You would never disrespect his creed, but  _ damn _ , you just really want to touch his skin.

That is why you almost lose it when you notice he is starting to trail up your arm with his hands. Not in a way he needs to. Not in any way that is necessary to show you something about flying this ship. It is too slow, too soft. He has not even made it to your elbow before you take in a loud, quivering breath.

He yanks back so quickly you almost whimper from the absence of his touch. “I-I’m sorry…I thought…I- “he starts stuttering as you whip the pilot seat around to face him. You also notice his hands come together to do that cute fidgety thing he does when he is nervous.

“No! It...it’s ok. You didn’t...do anything wrong.” you exclaim. You realize you probably sounded desperate with how fast you shot that sentence back at him, but you didn’t care. The Mandalorian you have been in love with for months was just trailing his fingertips across your skin. You felt like you were floating in hyperspace somewhere. 

Having a surge of bravery shoot through you, you grab his hands and place them back on your arms. You both go quiet for what seems like an eternity, waiting for one or the other to make the first move. You start to think he is never going to react when suddenly; he starts to slowly move his hands even farther up your arms. You sit, frozen in your spot, afraid to lose his touch again. You notice his breath starts to pick up under his helmet.

His hands slowly make their way all the way up to your shoulders. He really takes his time letting them sit there a minute, like he is afraid of what he is about to do. He starts to move again, dragging his fingers up your neck and around to your cheeks. He cups your left cheek with his right hand and holds it there a second. You push your cheek into his palm and close your eyes. You cannot believe this is happening, whatever  _ this  _ is. “Mando” you breathe out in a small sigh.

“Din” he says quietly.

“What?” your eyes flutter open. “What did you say?”

“My name is Din. Call me Din” he says. His thumb starts to slowly caress your cheek as he holds his hand there.

You are overcome with some emotion you have never felt. He just told you his name, his real name! Din…it suits him. It is so simple, yet so beautiful. “Din” you test the word out on your tongue. “I like that. Thank you.” You say as you start to smile. 

This moment right here, you want to live in it forever. His thumb caressing your cheek, you flooded with an emotion you can only describe as pure ecstasy,  _ stars you have got it bad. _ You look at him in the visor, trying to focus on where you think his eyes would be, and get another surge of bravery. Maybe you are so giddy with whatever emotion it is you are feeling that you have lost your mind. You don’t care, though.  _ All  _ you want right now is to feel his skin. 

“Take off your gloves, Din.” you say quietly. He seems to consider this for a moment. His thumb stops caressing your cheek as he stands there with the request dangling in the air between you. Finally, he gently pulls his hand back from your face. He brings his other hand up to grab the fingertips of his glove. 

He pulls his glove off while never moving his helmet away from your face. The glove drops to the floor with a thud as he moves his hand back to your face. He hesitates right in front of your cheek before slowly connecting his hand with your flesh. You both let out a slow shudder as he makes impact.  _ Stars _ , his hands are more perfect than you could have ever imagined. How can something be so strong and so soft at the same time?

He starts caressing your cheek again with his thumb. After a minute of this, you turn your head into his palm and gently press your lips against his thumb. You plant small, soft kisses down the length of his thumb to the palm of his hand. He lets out a staggering breath as he freezes. You continue to plant small, soft kisses all over his hand.

“Ner cyar’ika” he says in a sigh. He pulls his hand back right as you are starting to plant a kiss on his wrist. “My beautiful, Y/N” he says as he pulls off his other glove. He stops for a minute like he is considering his next words carefully.

“I want to kiss you, Y/N” he starts to bend his knees as he lowers to your level. His helmet stops right in front of your face. Your heart starts to beat rapidly in your chest. Is this really happening? Is the Mandalorian you have been in love with for months now asking to kiss you?

“I want to kiss you, but you can’t see my face…so I would have to blindfold you. Would that be okay?” He says. Your mouth goes dry. All the thoughts in your head seem to drain from your body. All you can seem to focus on is how close his body is to yours, and the word  _ yes  _ echoing in your brain. You want more than anything for him to kiss you. Blindfolded or not, you would give anything to taste those lips.

You shake your head quickly trying not to seem as desperate for him as you feel. He wastes no time standing up and walking to the other side of the cockpit. He rips a piece of fabric from the curtain hanging above the doorway. He quickly walks back over and wastes no time bringing the cloth up to the front of your face. He wraps the cloth over your eyes and wraps it around to the back of your head, tying a secure knot. You gulp as you suddenly become extremely nervous.  _ Stars _ .

You sit there waiting for a  _ painstakingly _ long time before two bare hands grab yours. Your hands are slowly being brought up to touch the sharp base of cold beskar.  _ His helmet _ . You get a grip on the base and hold your hands there a moment before you realize what he is wanting you to do. He wants  _ you  _ to take it off. You hesitate for a moment before continuing.

“Din, are you...are you sure this is okay?” you ask hesitantly. “I don’t want to do anything that will...you know...break your creed or...something.”

You are at a loss for words. You  _ want _ to take off his helmet, but you also respect him. Stars, you have never wanted anything more in your life. Now that he is offering up the opportunity, though, it makes you a little hesitant.

“I’m sure,” he answers. “I... _ want _ to kiss you.” he adds with emphasis.

That is all it takes for any hesitation you have to leave your mind. You start to slowly lift on the beskar as your heart starts picking up. You pull until you feel the tension give way, which means it is completely off his head.

You realize how vulnerable he is in this moment. How you could easily lift your blindfold and destroy his whole world. Of course, you wouldn’t, but the realization hits you like a ton of bricks. He is putting a gun in your hands and trusting you not to pull the trigger. The thought almost makes you melt. Does he really trust you this much? You lower the helmet down until it is safely on the floor. 

You reach back up wanting to touch his face. At least you can memorize him with your hands. As soon as your hands touch flesh, you hear the most heart shattering intake of breath come from his lips.  _ Touch _ . He has never experienced it. You start to feel around. You feel the rough patch of a slightly grown out beard as your hands travel around his jaw. You move your fingers up until they touch an extremely soft pair of lips, and right above them, a mustache.  _ Of course he has a cute little mustache.  _

You notice how shaky his breath has become as you are doing some exploring. You move your hands even farther up. You make your way over his nose, and bring your fingertips up gently over his eyes. You can feel how long his eyelashes are as you hold your fingers there for a moment. You keep traveling up until your fingers become tangled in soft, thick, wavy hair. You can feel the soft curls as you move all the way across his head to the base of his neck. What color is his hair? You bet it’s brown. Seems so fitting for him. 

As if he cannot stand another minute, you feel him move closer. Suddenly, you feel a hot breath slightly blowing against your lips. You stop breathing when you realize how close he is. Something soft and warm slightly brushes against your upper lip, only for a fleeting moment, and then disappears as quickly as it came. His lips. Before you can form a thought, his lips crash back onto yours and you cannot help but release a small sigh into his mouth.  _ Stars _ , his lips are so soft, and why does he taste so  _ good. _ His tongue brushes against your bottom lip asking for entry and you open your mouth slightly to let him gain entrance. He can do whatever he wants.

Suddenly the kiss becomes desperate. You both start grabbing at each other and getting as close as you possibly can to each other. He lets out a soft moan into your mouth and you almost lose it. He runs his hands up the back of your head and grabs a handful of hair, pulling your head back slightly. His lips leave yours and travel to your chin. He plants a small kiss on your chin before making his way to your throat. The kisses on your throat are not gentle as he moves his lips to the bottom of your neck. He stops so quickly you almost whine from the absence of his mouth on your skin.  _ Why did you stop?! _

“Y/N, I want to…I-I want to touch you” he says while breathing heavily. You notice how smooth and unmodulated his voice is. The sound distracts you so much you forget he was asking your permission to- “Y/N?” he asks.

“Yes…please” you say without any hesitation. He wastes no time grabbing at the bottom of your shirt and pulling up in one swift motion yanking it off your body. You feel the cold air hit your chest. He draws in a quick, sharp breath as he takes in the sight of your naked chest.

“Mesh’la” he breathes out. “Gar cuyir mesh’la”

You have no idea what he is saying, but you love when he speaks to you like this. You start to become self-conscious when you realize he can see you in all your naked glory, but you cannot see him. This damn blindfold. You are suddenly very aware of all the little things that make you feel bad about yourself; the little tummy roll you have at the bottom of your stomach, the weird way your boobs hang down, the little red eczema bumps on your belly. Before you can think you are starting to cover your body with your hands. Suddenly, a pair of hands are grabbing at your wrists and holding your hands steady.

“Don’t hide yourself, sweet girl. Not from me,” he starts. “You are the most beautiful thing in the entire galaxy to me. I  _ want  _ to see you. All of you. Every little perfection and imperfection. It is all perfect to me. Never be embarrassed of yourself, cyar’ika.” You feel his lips connect with one of your wrists and they slowly start making their way up your arm. “So…damn…perfect.” you hear him say between kisses. “Perfect girl, never seen something so…beautiful.” As he reaches your shoulders.

You almost melt in your seat. Nobody has ever made you feel so…so  _ perfect. _ Din already has his hands at the waistband of your pants before you can think another thought. In one slow motion, he tugs your pants down slowly with one hand, while lifting you up with the other. 

_ Thank Maker for my small fram _ e. He pulls your pants down to your ankles taking your underwear with them. Din stops for a moment and you realize he is probably looking at your fully naked body.

You hear him make a sound through gritted teeth that almost sends you over the edge. You also notice how much heat is starting to radiate from your warmth…and how wet you are. Both of you are breathing very heavily. Both caught up in the heat of the moment.

Suddenly before you can do anything at all, a pair of hands are grabbing at your hips  _ hard.  _ He yanks you from your upright position in the pilot seat and pulls you down. He pulls you down until you are almost laying down in the seat with your center pushed up at the edge of the seat on full display.

“Din what are you-oh… _ fu-fuck _ ” you breathe out when you feel a warm tongue press gently against your folds. You let out whine and throw your head back. You have  _ never _ felt something so good in your life. He starts to let his tongue explore every inch of your center. You let out small, whimpered moans as you struggle to keep yourself from moving too much. He slowly slides his tongue up until he lands right on that perfect spot.

“Din…please…right there” you breathe out. He does exactly as you say. He starts to work his tongue around on your sweet spot as you spiral into bliss. Right when you think it cannot get any better, you feel his finger touch your entrance. You gasp and jerk so hard he puts his other hand on top of you and holds your body down to prevent further movement. He slides his finger into your entrance while keeping his tongue  _ right  _ there. 

“Holy… _ FUCK _ ” you breathe out as you throw your head back. He starts to slowly pump his finger in and out of you while moving his tongue against your aching center. You start to feel a raging heat building up in your lower stomach. It starts building up so much pressure you think you are about to black out, when suddenly, he stops.

You hear some shuffling around and start to wonder what he is doing. You are about to ask before you suddenly feel something hard and warm rub up against your thigh.  _ Oh.  _ His cock. You feel him put both hands on either side of your head as he leans in close to you.

“Are you…okay?” he breathes out. “I mean…do you want me to stop? Is this okay?” he says out of breath. He pauses waiting on you to answer.

“Yes…I don’t want you to stop” you reply. You realize you probably sound desperate, but you don’t care. All you want is to feel him inside you. Before you can form another single thought, you feel him line up at your entrance. You feel him slowly start to push into you. You let out a loud moan from the sensation. He is so  _ thick _ . It feels like he is ripping you open…but it feels so  _ good.  _ You must have been too loud when you moaned because he brings one of his hands up and holds it over your mouth to silence you.

“Don’t wake up the kid.” He growls. Since you can’t make eye contact because you are blindfolded, and you can’t respond now because his massive hand is covering your mouth, you do the only thing you can…you nod. He starts moving inside you at a slow pace, so slow it almost kills you. You cannot make any response except reach your hands up and twist them into his damp hair. He lets out a grunt in response and starts picking up his pace.

“You like this, sweet girl? You like me fucking you in  _ my  _ seat…in  _ my  _ ship?” His words almost send you over the edge. The pressure in your stomach is almost unbearable. The inability to do anything but lay there and take his cock while he is ripping you open is honestly the best feeling you have ever experienced. “So perfect…my beautiful girl.” He praises as you lay there. He pounds into you until finally…you are almost there…building…building...and finally… it rips through you harder than anything you have ever experienced. You scream into his hand as the pleasure waves over you.

“That’s it beautiful…just…nyagh…just like that” he says in the most soothing voice. He continues pounding into you as you come down from your high. He removes his hand from your mouth and stops moving for a second.

You get a surge of bravery and take the opportunity to sit up in the chair. You don’t know why, but  _ you  _ want to be the reason he comes undone.  _ You  _ want to cause his orgasm, not him using your body to get there.

You grab him by his shoulders and stand up. You start to spin him around and sit him back in the chair. Before he can even process what you are doing, you climb up onto his lap and position yourself on top of him.

“Fuck, cyar’ika” he breathes out. 

You slowly lower yourself back down onto him and you both let out a gasp. Why is he so fucking  _ thick?  _ You start riding him at a good pace and the pleasure takes you over once again. He reaches his hands up and cups them around your breasts as you continue to move on him.

“Beautiful girl…just like that. So fucking perfect. You feel so good.” You start to pick up a faster pace as he takes his hands from your breasts and wraps them around your back. He pulls you against him and buries his head into your neck. He kisses at your throat roughly as you start to feel that pressure fill your stomach again. He sucks at the delicate skin so hard you know there will be marks.

He slides a hand up the back of your head and into your hair. He yanks a handful of hair  _ hard.  _ He forces your head back to get better access to your throat. “Now everyone will know whose girl you are” he breathes into your neck as he continues sucking. 

You start to get sloppy with your pace as you feel your orgasm about to rock through you again. Din must notice. “That’s it…cum for me sweet girl.” And that is what sends you over the edge for a second time. You start to let out a scream and Din clamps a hand over your mouth once again to silence you. You ride out your high, slowing down as you start to become weak. You slump forward onto him and wrap your arm around his neck with his cock still inside of you.

Din suddenly picks you up and starts to move forward. You wrap your legs around his waist not wanting to fall. Your back is suddenly slamming into a cold, metal wall. Din pushes you against the wall as hard as he can and instantly slams his cock back inside you. You bite down onto his neck to keep from screaming. He starts pounding into you with no mercy. He is absolutely destroying you and there is nothing you can do about it. Your feet are still around his waist and he is pounding into you with your back pushed against a wall.

“Stars, you feel so  _ good _ ” he gasps. “Pretty little thing…you like this?” he asks, but you can’t speak. You can’t do anything. You are too overwhelmed by how good he feels. He starts to get a little sloppy and you notice the layer of sweat that has accumulated on his body. “Where…where do you want it?” he spits out. “Hurry”.

“Inside me…safe” that is all you can manage to squeak out. He keeps pounding…pounding… pounding…until finally, he grunts and spits out your name with a growl. You can feel him emptying himself inside you as he starts to slow down his thrusts. He continues to make the most beautiful sound you have ever heard him make as he rides out his own high. He holds you there against the wall for a few minutes while the sound of his and your heavy breathing fill the cockpit of the Crest.

Finally, he moves. He leans his head down and gently bites on your chin. Not a long bite, a soft, playful nibble…before bringing his lips up to yours and giving you a long, soft kiss. He pulls back from the wall still holding you up and starts to walk towards the ladder. You have no idea how he is able to do this, but he holds you against his body with one hand and climbs down the ladder with the other. When you reach the bottom, you think he is going to drop you when he lets go of you for a split second. Your feet touch the floor only for a second before he is swooping you up in his arms bridal style. You are still blindfolded, so you don’t have a clue what he is doing. You feel him stop for a second and hear him turn the shower on.  _ Oh. _

He stands there for a second letting the water warm up before he is setting you down slowly in front of the shower.

“I think it’s warm enough for you. I will shut the door on my way out. Are you okay?” he asks.

“Yes…I- “you stop before you say something you regret. You want to tell him how much you care about him. How much you have cared about him since the moment you met him. You want to reach out and touch his face again. Just one more time before he slips back into that helmet for who knows how long.

“I know.” He says. He reaches up and puts both his hands on either side of your face. He pulls you close to him until your foreheads are touching. “Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum” says softly while planting a kiss on the tip of your nose. “Vurel Ner Cyar’ika” he says softly.

You do not know what he is saying, but deep down you know that he is expressing his feelings for you. You know…that this is the beginning of your forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> I might add onto this is in the future if anyone seems interested. I specifically like fluffy aftercare, so that could be an option. Hope you enjoyed! Any feedback would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
